Telepath- Pietro X Reader
by TheCrazyFan
Summary: You were just a normal girl. Then you realized that you could control and enter dreams, read minds, and all that jazz. After getting captured by Ultron to help take over the world, you meet Pietro Maximoff. (T for language.)
1. Dreams?

(Hey! Welcome to my story! You can call me Ferris! (Female.) I hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think!)

You woke up, stretching and yawning. Squinting at the bright light that assaulted your eyes from the window. Pulling (H/C) hair out of your face, you stood up, wincing slightly as your back popped.

Walking to the dresser, you wondered what you were going to wear today. Flinging open the dresser drawers, you grabbed out a light gray hoodie and ripped up, frayed jeans.

You then walked to the bathroom, with it's plain white tile floor and light grey walls. On the way to the bathroom, you passed your sisters room, her elementary school started later than yours. She was still asleep. Pausing to look at her for a second, she then kept walking.

You stumbled slightly, clutching the sink as a wave of pain hit you, like a supreme migraine. Flashes of scenery, trees and lakes flashed through your head. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone.

Shaking it off, you began to apply basic makeup, foundation and concealer and such. You pulled on (Fav Colour) socks, and then a pair of beat up red converse at the door. Hanging on the door was a dark blue backpack, white and grey specks. Grabbing a piece of toast on the way out, you opened the door and locked it behind you.

You cursed, checking your watch. 6:59. Breaking into a sprint, you ran down the stairs of your apartment building, hoping and praying the bus wouldn't leave. You burst through the doors of the lobby just as the bus started to leave. Waving your hands crazily, you advanced towards the bus. Luckily, a guy in the front noticed and told the driver to stop.

Breathing heavily from your mad dash down all the stairs, you climbed up the few steps on the bus. Giving the boy who stopped the driver a friendly smile, you walked and sat against the window, in the middle of the bus. Looking around the bus, just checking if any of your friends were there, you noticed a kid sleeping a few seats away. Once again, the flashes of images swept through your head, as you looked at him. Biting the inside of your cheek so hard it bleed, you tried to shake off the images. Instead of stopping them, they slowed down.

You found yourself in a plain white room, and the kid on the bus was standing there, not looking at you. "Hey! Where am I!" You exclaimed angrily. The boy didn't seem to notice you, now running his hands across the wall. You stomped over, ready to shake his shoulder.

Instead, your hand went straight through his chest.

You screamed, jumping back. Heart thumping in your chest, you cautiously stepped forward to do it again. Once more, your hand went through him like a hologram. Irritation courses through your veins, knowing you were going to be late for school. The irritation turned to anger, and red consumed your vision. Fingers curling up into a fist, you reached back and punched the bus kid in the middle of his back. He yelled, and was propelled straight into the white wall, cracking it.

You gasped. 'I just touched him! How?' You thought. But, then you were back on the bus like you had never moved. And the kid across from you was awake, staring blankly ahead. "Damn. That was a crazy dream." You found yourself nodding in agreement, then remembering he couldn't see you.

Wait.

…

DREAM?!

—-

(Note: The last chapter was a year ago in the story timeline)

You decided you liked the dark.

It was nice, sitting in the library after hours, surrounded by books and shelves. Sliding a large, dusty book over to your lap, you glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. You stretched, and decided to leave the book for tomorrow, you stood up.

It was a bitter, cold night in early January, wind whistling in the trees. You glanced at the frayed sleeve of your jacket, and thought about getting a new one. A small brown squirrel scampered past you into its tree.

THUMP

You turned around and looked at the streets around you. No one was there. Lowering your head slightly, you kept walking. Footsteps echoed off the walls of the dark building, soft but there. You knew this person had to be trying to be quiet, as no normal person would have been able to hear the steps.

You sped up, hearing the footsteps get closer. Your heart hammered in your ribs, almost like it was trying to burst out. A shadow of a person was illuminated off one of the street lamps, and you made a small choking sound. Forget being covert, this person was following you. Breaking into a sprint, your feet pounded against the asphalt. Then, a silver blur entered your vision.

A hard hit was directed to the back of your head. You toppled over, fading away from consciousness. You saw a man, slightly blurry, bend over you. He had a sharp jawline, and silver hair, with crystal colored eyes.

Then, everything went black.

 **PIETRO POV**

As he walked across the dark streets, Pietro wondered what was so special about the girl that Ultron wanted him to kidnap her. 'Probably someone working with Stark' He thought with disgust. 'An ally of the Avengers.' He saw her (short/tall) figure ahead, wearing a frayed jacket. He sped up slightly, trying to catch up to her.

He still kept his steps quiet, but she still seemed tense. His brow furrowed, and he walked even faster. Then, the girl stopped. Pietro stepped forward cautiously, and eyes widened with surprise when she broke into a sprint. Shaking his head, he thought 'She must be stupid. The Avengers must've told her what they are up against. Trying to run from a speedster…." He inwardly laughed, and sprinted forward as well, easily catching up in a blur of silver.

Landing a hard punch to her temple, he slowed down and bent over her. Soft, (H/C) (H/L) was splayed out beneath her, now partly sticky with blood from her temple. Large, round (E/C) eyes were slowly closing, and beautiful pink lips were slightly parted in shock.

Surprised by how young she was, probably his age. He shook his head. 'How the Avengers have corrupted such a beautiful soul. ' Scooping you up in his arms, Pietro started running back to Ultron's base.


	2. Meet Ultron

The first thing you saw when you woke up was a dark, grimy ceiling. You sat up blearily, and noted that the floor was covered in dirt. The cell you were in had simple, iron bars that went from floor to ceiling. _Ugh. Cliche._ You thought. There was a slot in the bars, you guessed for food. _So. I got kidnapped._ You stood up, and patted some of the dirt off your clothes.

Footsteps echoed off the walls. You bit your lip, remembering the man who knocked you out. He came into view, a smirk on his face. "Thought you could outrun me?" He teased, crossing his arms. You furrowed your brow. "Sorry, but who the hell are _you_?" His smirk fell for a second. Pietro shook his head. "Playing dumb wont work." You made an unimpressed face, and raised a single eyebrow.

"Where are the Avengers?"

The question hit you like a ton of bricks. "Uh, the Avengers? Maybe try the big tower in New York. You know. The one that has their name on it." You replied snarkily. Pietro growled and stepped closer to the cell. _Oh shit-_

Then another man came into view. Maybe not a man. Robot? Well, whatever he was, he stepped next to Pietro and put a metal hand on his shoulder. Pietro flinched slightly, and you frowned. "Now, now, now. Pietro, be nice to our guest." You grit your teeth slightly. You looked at Pietro for a second, and poked into his mind. You found a name, Ultron. Then you found what happened to Pietros parents and sister.

They died.

Ultron smiled. "Now, Y/N. Why don't you come out of your cell?" You squinted and stepped forward. You reached around the bars and opened the latch. He left it unlocked? So he didn't think you were a threat. Did he know about your powers?

Pietro just furrowed his brow and turned to Ultron. "You left it unlocked! You said she was powered!" He said angrily. Ultron waved his mechanical hand dismissively. "She had no training. She can't control her powers." You inwardly smirked. So he didn't know you could control them? Idiot.

You had been practicing for a while now, and now could find out someone's deepest, darkest secrets without raising a single hair on the back of their necks. You could throw around an airplane with only a switch of your eye, so smooth that there wasn't a single bump of turbulence. And you have.

Pietro sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say." You stepped out, and pulled at the bottom of your sleeve. "What do you want?" You said flatly, finally annoyed. Pietro began to speak, but Ultron interrupted. "You are going to help us defeat the Avengers. I know what you can do, Y/N. Your powers are magnificent."

You had a small internal debate. On whether to bust out of here while you had the element of suprise, and try to find the Avengers, or, you could stay here and try to gather information, and play the meek, innocent girl you used to be. You sighed, and knew what you were going to do.

You shoved your hands into your pockets awkwardly, and looked down at the filthy floor. "O-okay." You murmured. Pietro squirted slightly, and you mentally crossed your fingers. Ultron gave a grotesque, robot smile and clapped Pietro on the back. Once more, he flinched. "Well! Give her the grand tour, Pietro." Pietro have a stiff nodd, and stepped out of Ultrons hold. "Let's go." He said gruffly. Pietro put an arm around your shoulders and steered you out.

 _Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
